Duo's Show
by Lilith3
Summary: chap. 11 is up...and if u liked this ur gonna have 2 read this chap. cauz it migh be the last 1
1. Default Chapter

Duo(walks on stage):Hey an welcome to my show!!!  
Crowd screams.   
Duo:Today yall can watch me and my two guests, Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton, make prank phone calls!  
(Trowa and Heero walk on stage.)  
Duo:S'up guys, I heard OZ is so heavily gaurded now that they'll shoot anyone they see!  
Heero grabs the phone and dials a number.  
Duo:What are you do-  
Heero:Shut-up......Hey Relena....  
Relena (on the line):Heero!!!  
Heero:Yeah...um...you wanna meet me here so we can go on a date?  
Relena:YES!!!Where are you!?"  
Heero:Oz....  
Relena:Aren't they heavily armed and will shoot me dead if I go near them?  
Heero:No,no,no...they um...uh...wanna have...a uh...peace aaggrement...and wanna give us a free wedding ceromony...  
Relena:You're marrying me?!Alright!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'll be at Oz in a second!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo:You're evil Heero...  
Heero: yeah well...she keeps stalkin' me!Last night when I got out of the shower she was watchin' me through the window!  
Trowa:....Hasn't she always stalked you?  
Duo:Let's get to the prank calls now...(Duo picks up the phone.)  
Audence is silent as they listen to the speaker phone.  
Duo:Hello,is this the moonlit bar?  
Man:Yes...  
Duo: I need to speak to Amanda HugandKiss  
Man(talking to people at the bar):I need Amanda HugandKiss.Is Amanda HugandKiss here?  
Another man:Yeah I'm a homose-  
Duo slams the phone down laughing,Heero's laying on the couch holding his stomach laughing, as Trowa's sittin in a chair laughing.  
Heero: I've got one!(picks up the phone)Yes....is this the Starry Night Cafe?  
Woman:Yeah.  
Heero:Is Mr.Butts there?First name Semore?  
Woman: Hold on, I'll check...(in the background)Is Semore Butts here?I need Semore Butts!............Sorry he's not here.  
Heero: Thanks   
Heero craked up laughing with the other two and the audeince as he hung up.  
Trowa picks up the phone:Hello this is the Outlaw bar right?  
Teen girl chewing gum:Yep...You sound cute...  
Trowa: I'm Chunky Butt, could you please say I'm lookin for Bigg Dicks, darlin?  
Girl:Sure sweetie.......I have a Chunky Butt looking for Bigg Dicks!!!  
Trowa slams the phone down laughing glancing at Heero who was laughing so hard he was gasping for air.  
Duo(laughing realy hard)((every ... =laughter)):Well.....Join us next time....when we'll talk to these two again and Oz,.....and...we'll see what....happened to......Relena.............   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Duo's Show Episode Two Relena

disclamer:I don't own Gundam Wing...even though i wish i did...I mean i wished upon a star and everything!!But i still don't own it!Oh yeah please don't sue me...I don't even buy my own bubblegum...so if you do sue you won't see a penny...  
  
  
Duo:What's up everyone?!Today on my show we're gonna see what happened to Relena!  
Trowa:...Yeah but we won't get shot...  
Heero:Huh? Why won't we get shoot?  
Duo:Cause we told this dumb pacifist group that if they went to see what happened to Relena with a camcorder that is plugged up to this here tv (a big screened tv shows up from some where.) so we can see what there recordin as they record stuff...  
Heero:Why would they wanna do that?  
Trowa:Cause we told them we'd stop fightin'  
Heero:......wouldn't it be bad if we stopped fightin for the colonys?  
Duo: No.... you know how they say that fightin will never end the war so we're playin along with'um...  
Heero:...Oh...   
Duo:Well here's the pacifists!  
woman1 from group:Thank you for finally relizing-  
Duo:Yeah yeah yeah here's the camcorder now go!  
Man from group:than yo-  
Duo:just go!  
group:We just wanna tha-  
Duo Heero and Trowa:We just want you to go!  
group:Alright...  
after the group leaves...  
Duo(turns on tv):Look there's OZ!  
tv sounds:BANG BANG BANG!!!  
The screen goes blank as you see the group falls over dead in a large group of dead bodies...  
Duo:Well...That was short...  
Heero stars at the tv in horror  
Duo:Uh Heero...?  
Heero still stares in terror  
Trowa:...Herro?  
Duo: (pokes Heero with a remote)(in Relena's voice):HEEROOOOOOOOOOO I'M HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Heero: AHHHHHHHH HELP!!!(looks at Duo laughing)SHUT UP!!!  
Trowa:What was up with you?  
Heero:.......Relena....wasn't in the pile of dead bodies....  
suddently relena jumps on stage  
Relena:Heero!Why'd you tell me you were at OZ?!  
Heero:Why aren't you at OZ?(gives her a death glare)  
Relena:I was but I drove by here and saw your gundam (Relena hugs Heero)  
Heero:gundamit!  
Duo:Heero's got Relena cooties!!!(runs around singin it)  
Relena:Shut up!I do not!!!(hits Duo with the handle of the gun she shoot lady un's rose with in that one episode)  
Relena:Heero loves me!Don't you?(trills gun on her finger)  
Heero:(Glares at gun)uh...um...I...  
Duo:NO HEERO DON'T SAY IT!!!  
Relena:(hits Duo with gun again)Shut up!  
Duo:Don't hit the host bitch!!!  
Relena:I said shut up!!!(hits him again)Heero don't you love me?  
Heero:I...I-I...g-  
Trowa:Well look at the time we have to go!!!   
Duo:(getting up off the floor)Next time we'll see what Heero say on the next show...and i'll kill Relena...(whispers Relena part)  
Relena:I HEARD THAT!!!(hits Duo again)  
Duo:Damnit!!!....Bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Duo's Show Episode Three Heero

  
  
Duo:Hiya peeps!!!Today we're gonna see what Heero-  
Relena:Heero's gonna anonce his love for me!!!(Relena smiles REALY big)  
Duo:(coughs) Yeah...right...  
Relena:I heard that!(hits Duo with the gun)  
Duo:THAT'S IT!!!I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!SECRUITY!!!  
Secruity Guard:Yes Duo?  
Duo:Take away that weapon!!!  
Relena:Oh well...(runs over to a janitor and takes his broom and glass cleaner)  
Duo:Oh hell...  
Relena:(Wacks Duo with the broom 6 times and sparys him in the eyes with the glass cleaner)HAHAHA!!!  
Heero:Relena...?  
Relena:Yes, sweetheart?(Relena smiles at Heero like a manic)  
Heero: for the first time in my life...I'm afraid.OF YOU!!!!(runs away)  
Trowa:...Darnit!There goes our best thing in the show...  
Duo:(starting to see again)What'da ya mean?!I'm the host I'm the best thing in this show!  
Trowa:No your not...the only reason anyone watchs this show is because Heero's been guest staring on it...That's also the main reason any girls even watch Gundam Wing!  
Duo:I thought everyone watched because of the plot and crap?!  
Relena:Heero and we are in a show?!(jumps up and down with joy)  
Duo:Well duh!!!  
Relena:(Hits and sprays Duo again)Don't EVER talk to the Queen of the World like that again!!!  
Duo:Yeah...the world of Hell...  
Relena:I gonna pretend I didn't hear that.(see's all the glass cleaner is gone)  
Trowa:Duo, aren't you the god of Death?  
Duo:Yeah...so...?(looks confussed)  
Trowa:...Never mind...I'm gonna try an find Heero...(walks off)  
  
Duo:Next time we'll see if Trowa finds Heero and crap!!! (whispers Relena part)And see if Heero'll ever destroy Relena like he said he would...  
Relena:I heard that!!!!!!I'm gonna go destroy your gundam!!!!HAHAHA(runs outside and you can hear banging nosies)  
Duo:(runs after Relena)GUNDAMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Auther:Sorry that was so short...i'll try and write a longer 1 next time.Bye!!!^_^ 


	4. Duo Episode Four: A Buch of Stuff

Duo:Hey people!And welcome to my show! (mumbles:God, this intro is getting boring...)  
Relena:Heero!Where are you??????!!!!! (looks around for Heero)  
Duo:Hey!!!!I thought I shot you after you destroyed my poor inocent gundam????!!!!  
Relena: I'll never die!!!!!HaHaHa  
Duo:Just why not???  
Relena:You know that video game, Final Fantasy 8, and that girl Rinoa, who turns out to be a sorceress?  
Duo:Yeah...that girl that kept stalkin that one guy that acts like Heero.....Squall?  
Relena:Yeah, well a few days ago I broke into Heero's house and played the game since he wasn't there.Well, I'd been smokeing some dope...which I call my happy stuff and Rinoa poped out of the game!  
Duo:....Uh huh.....  
Relena:She told me how to stalk Heero better then we talked about how much Squall and Heero are alike!And we became like best-friends and since she's a sorceress she cast a spell on me given me life forever till I die of old age!!!!!!(smiles)  
Duo:Uh huh......Oh look there's Trowa and Heero!!!(runs over to them)  
Duo:Heero,man you gotta tell her you don't love her and if she STILL won't leave shoot her!!!!!!!  
Heero:......Mission Accepted (walks over to Relena)  
Relena:Are you gonna admit your love to me?!huh? Are you, are you?!  
Heero:I DON'T FRICKIN LOVE YOU, NOT NOW, NOT THEN, NOT EVER!!!(Pulls out gun...Sweet Angel of da Future grabs his gun)  
Sweet Angel of da Future:No!The story won't be as funny!!!(Gets idea)....Unless I make this a crossover with FF8 and maybe Sailor Moon!  
Wufei:(shows up from no where)NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!Not that whiny brat Sailor Moon!!!!!!  
Duo:What are you doin on my show?!  
Wufei:I am a Gundam Wing character aren't I???Why wasn't I invited to guest star on you dishonorable show??!!  
Duo:.....Your a sexist....  
Wufei:...Huh???  
Duo:Well...your always callin women weak!!!  
Wufei:.......dishonor!!!!  
Sweet Angel of da Future:(snaps her fingers and makes Wufei disappear^_^)Now-  
Duo:How'd ya do that???  
Sweet Angel of da Future: It's my story!I can do what I want!  
Duo,Trowa, and Relena:Oh...  
Heero:Why can't I complete my mission?  
Sweet Angel of da Future: Cause!!!  
Duo:Well.....join us next time to see what happens...Cause I sure as hell don't know...  
  
Sweet Angel of da Future:Well ppl...that was short too...Oh well!!! Please review!!!Tell me if I should crossover FF8 and SM!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Duo's Show Episode Five:Final Fantasy 8 ...

Duo:Hey peeps!Today we're gonna bring the people from Final Fantasy 8 on here!Those people are uh...  
Trowa:...Squall Leonheart, Rinoa Heartilly, Quistis Trepie, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmit, and...Irvine Kinnas. Oh an Seifer Alamasy and his...'pose'...(auther note: I spelt some wrong cauz after I made it through the game I didn't play it for a while...)  
Heero:....uh how exactly are we supposed to get'em here...?  
Relena:(jumps on Heero)Hey sweetie!I'm back!!!!  
Heero:get the f*** of me!!!!(pushes her into the floor)  
Relena:(jumps up and wipes of her butt.)Eww!!!Duo, do you even clean the floors?!  
Duo:Nope!  
Trowa:Then whats that janitor that Relena got that crap from to hurt you with for???  
Duo:He just partys with me after the show!!!  
Heero: ....Figures...  
Duo:Back to the subject!To get them here we're...gonna...uh...wish on this here wishbone!  
Heero:What wish bone???  
Duo:(picks up that dog on that show Wish Bone) This Wish Bone!  
Heero:(puts head in hands)...Oh god...  
Relena:NO!!!!Don't hurt the poor doggy!!!!!(grabs the dog from Duo)  
Duo:I'm not gonne hurt him!!!(grabs the dog and said some dumb magical words.Then the doggy disappears and the teens of FF8 appear!^_^)  
Squall:...Damnit! As soon as we can rest this sh-  
Seifer:Hey chicken wuss, haven't beat your ass in awhile!(acts like he's goona punch Zell)  
Zell:MY NAME'S ZELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Selphie:Here we go...  
Rinoa:Stop fightin'!(walks over to Squall and wraps her arms around his neck)  
Squall:(mumbles) Dumb bitch...  
Rinoa:What's that Squalley?  
Squall:...Nothin  
Irvine:(walks over to Relena) Hello Beautiful!!!!  
Selphie:(smacks him on the head with her numchuks) STOP FLIRTING!!!!!!!!!!!  
Heero:...why'd we bring them here..?  
Duo:cause...uh..I don't know...Any way lets start talking about junk...  
Squall:Why are we here???  
Duo:You're here to guest star on my show, thats totally cool!!!!  
Trowa:...yeah because Heero is guest staring on it...(mumbles)  
Duo:Huh?  
Trowa:Never mind...Whens Quatre gonna guest star?  
Duo:........I don't know....  
Trowa(walks over and sits on the couch next to Heero)  
Heero:Man, this sucks...  
Then Relena pops up!  
Relena:Hey Heero...ya miss me?  
Heero:...For some strange unexplainable reason...I kinda did...  
Relena: YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Jumps up and down)  
Heero:Where'd you go anyway?  
Relena:I went to talk to Rinoa...  
Trowa: ...Heero why don't you go talk to Squall...? You sure act alike.  
Heero: ....Nothin else to do....(walks over to Squall)  
Heero:.....Hey...  
Squall:...Hey...  
Heero:..............  
Squall:..............  
Heero:So what sh** did you do in your world...?  
Squall:...Well, first I had to go become a SeeD, then go on a mission which was practicly to listen to Rinoa and do anything she said,then I had to fight Sorceress Edea, then I had to rescure her a few times,then she became a sorceress cauz Edea which is Matron did something to get read of her powers and somehow her powers went into Rinoa, then I had to save her afew more times, then we had to fight this bitch, Sorceress Ultimeca and after we killed her about 4 times or whatever she FINALY died and before you know it my hot little self is dead, then Rinoa comes and somehow I come back alive(takes a deep breathe) and before you know it I'm on the balconey of Garden kissin' her then the next day I get zapped here..  
Heero:...Wow...and all we did was blow up mobile suits.   
Squall: (stares at Heero) Wow...we blew up some of those too...I think...There was this one at Fishermans Horizon...  
Heero: Damn, I'll never say killing all those Mobile Suits was hard again...(They both walk over and set on the couch beside Trowa and Relena)  
Squall: I know you, your JUST LIKE RINOA!!!!( jumps off the couch in fear)  
  
Duo: I NEED SUGAR!!!!!!!I haven't had any in four days!!!!!!!!!!  
Heero & Trowa: (mumbles)...Didn't know you could get any...  
Duo:Well people, we gotta go cauz I need sugar!!!!!!Bye, next time we'll talk to the teens of FF8!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Duo's Show: Final Fantasy 8 and Gundam W...

  
  
Duo: Hey peop-  
Quatre: (runs up on the stage and trips over Selphie) Whoops...heeeheee  
Selphie: Teehee!!!  
Trowa: Quatre? Are you...drunk?  
Quatre:...Just had alittle to much non-alcoholic beer!  
Trowa: Oh...Are you drunk, uh... Selphie  
Selphie: Huh???  
Zell:Don't ya worry!She's always like that!  
Duo: Hey! That's cool!!!(says it just to talk)  
Heero:What is?  
Duo:...that um,uh...That Trowa's lover is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Trowa:Wha-!!!(Quatre runs up to Trowa and hugs him)  
Duo:See!? (Laughing)  
Seifer: Man all of ya are chicken wuss'es! Right Puberty Boy?!  
Squall:I wouldn't know 'bout that Mr. I look like a fricking Ken doll!  
Zell: (laughing) Yo! Squall said somethin' funny!!!  
Seifer:...Well mister puberty boy-that does Rinoa every night-and can't get none! You are now on the list too!  
Squall:...That doesn't compute...  
Zell: Let's just see what the list is! (snatches thee list from Seifer's two friends) What!!!!!!! The title says...People that will not love me the way I love them??!! Squall Leonheart, Quistis Trepe, Z-(drops the list in horror) Seifer's a fag!!!!! (runs around singing it till bout everyone joins him)  
Quatre:(stops running around and singing) Wait! I'm a fag too!(starts crying)  
Some girl that loves Quatre/Trowa #1:No you not! Your cute!You and Trowa have a cool relationship!Like Amara and Michelle! (hugs Quatre)  
Quatre/Trowa fan #2:yeah!!!!You're so kawii!  
Quistis:Oh no!Not more brainless groupies!  
Selphie,Rinoa and Relena: We're brainless Brittney fans!!!  
Everyone: Figures...  
Quatre:(holds head)I think I'm gettin' sober...Damn this is gonna be a bad hangover.(falls into Trowa's arms, who is now sitting on the couch)  
Duo:OH MY GOD, QUATRE SAID DAMN!!!!!  
Squall: ...So this is what you meant by your romantic dream!(scans list in disgust)  
Seifer:...well if you're disgusted bout that why not bout THAT?! (points to Trowa and Quatre)  
Squall:...Cause this, (shakes list) involes ME!!!!  
Quatre: Shut-up!!!(holds head in pain)  
Duo:(playing with little Deathscyte toy and finds Brittney Spears,Christina Agularia, and Mandy More babies.)...la la la oh!Hello Bitchney Spears!Oh you wanna spear through your head?Will do-HEY!!!  
Relena:(grabs dolls)Leave the pop princess'es alone!!!   
Selphie:Yeah take this!(hits him in the head with her numchucks)  
Duo:look at all the deathscyes!Killin Brittney Sp-  
Rinoa:Angelo!Butt Bite(Rinoa's dog Angelo bites Duo's butt and won't let go!)  
Duo:(runs around with Angelo biting his butt)Get the gundam dog off my ass!!!!!!!!!  
Heero:(looks at Duo...) *nothing else to do...*...Mission excepted...Here doggy, doggy, doggy! I will destroy you!( runs after Duo and Angelo shooting at the dog.)  
Duo:Don't shoot me!!!!!!(screams as bullet almost hits him.)  
Heero:...Stay still!(keeps shootin)  
Duo:You try to stay still with a dog biting your butt! And messin up your braid!!  
Heero:...I don't have a bra-  
Squall:(Jumps in with gunblade and kills Angelo) ...Always hated that dog  
Rinoa:(runs over to Angelo crying)YOU MEANY!!!!!!!!(uses angel wing and rips up Squall's leather jacket and accidently makes a mark on Heero's gun)  
Squall:(drops gunblade)...You bitch!  
Duo:Yeah what he said!  
Heero:(loads gun and hands Squall his gunblade) I will destroy you!(starts shooting at her)  
Squall:...Yeah, what he said! (summuns Shiva)  
Rinoa: No Squall!What about our promise!? (starts crying)  
Squall:...What about my jacket?!(still summing Shiva)  
Rinoa:..but I love you  
Squall:...Whatever...(shiva comes out)  
Rinoa: NO!!!I just got a boob job!You'll frezze them!!!  
Shiva does her attack and leaves.Rinoa lays on the ground froze.  
Duo:Well bye!We got dig a hole and burry that little girl that acts like Relena before she defrosts or whatever!See ya next time!!!!!! 


	7. Duo's Show FF8 and GW

Duo: Welcome back to my show!!!  
Heero:...You could of helped  
Duo:Helped what?  
Heero:Pull that girl out of here...Damn she's heavier then Relena...  
Relena:WHAT????  
Heero:Nothing...  
Squall: and just think...I had to carry her on my back all the way to Easther...  
Heero:Feel sorry for you...and I never feel sorry for people...  
Squall:...yeah  
Seifer: Hey I'm gonn kick your ass! (---points gunblade at Squall)  
Squall:...Whatever  
Duo: ...everytime I hear you say whatever i...think(looks at gunblade, then looks at gundam outside throuh the window)...never mind...  
Squall: What?  
Seifer:He means you sound like a vally girl saying that...  
Squal: ...whatever  
Duo: ...(falls down laughing) (starts imitating Squall) (in vally girl voice---) Like whatever!!!  
Squall: ...shut up..I can kill you like I killed that freakin' dog!(---points gunblade at Duo)  
Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!HELP!!!!!!!!!!(runs away screaming like a girl)  
Heero: ...wow...I havn't even been able to make him scream like that...(Sweet Angel of da Future: Not in a nasty way ppl!!!)  
Squall: (shrugs)had more training  
Heero: nuh uh! I've been the perfect soldier all my life!!!  
Squall: Yeah well I'm a SeeD!  
Heero: (Duo's laughing in the background:...He's a seed!!!) I'm a Gundam Pilot!  
Squall:(sarcastic---)Wow... you get to drive a big robot  
All the G-boys(including Wufei who's just magically appeared) MOBILE SUITS!!!  
Squall: ...Whatever...PLUS I'm two years older then you and your 15 year old ass...  
Heero: ........  
Squall: ........  
Wufei: ....YOU ARE BOTH WEAK!!!!!!!  
Squall & Heero: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!  
Wufei:...No!!!  
Selphie:YES!!!(Hits Wufei 20 times in the head with her numchucks) Teehee!  
Herro: ... uh...thanks...(mummers---) you crack head...  
Squall:...uh...yeah..thanks...  
Quatre: When we gonna get those Sailor Chicks here?! One of them plays the violin!(smiles realy big still on the couch with Trowa.)  
Duo: We're not...  
Relena: Besides that girls a lesbian....with that one that's a racecar driver!  
Quatre: I don't want her!!! I love Trowa!!! Remember?! I'm the gay one of this anime!  
Relena: Yup...I know...  
Duo: Well bye cauz Sweet Angel of the Future has to go watch Gundam Wing now...the best frickin anime with Mobile Suits!!!  
Trowa:The only show with mobile suits...  
Duo: Whatever!Damn now I'm saying it...  
Selphie: She just wants to see Heero!!!(smiles)  
Sweet Angel Of Da Future: Yeah that's the main reason I watch it!!!!!!!!!!(smiles at Heero) Anyway I have to watch it byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ppl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	8. Duo's Show:Ultimeica, and the eyebrow fr...

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing (I do own Heero,Quatre,Duo,and Trowa though!!No i don't but I own'em in my dreams!!!Smiles evily)Oh and I don't own Final Fantasy 8...I do own the game I bought though...so if u think bout it I kinda do!!! Don't Sue...  
  
Duo:Hiya ppl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(jumps up and down singing it((as corny as singing hiya ppl may sound))  
Quatre:...Shhh(setting on the couch kissing Trowa)  
Duo:You shush!With all your kissin!!!  
Quatre:(keeps kissing Trowa)  
Duo:...Anywayz-  
Seifer:...Shut up!!!Chicken Wuss!!!  
Duo:I'm not a chicken wuss!!!I'm a Duo-  
Seifer:You're two people???  
Duo:What???!!!  
Seifer:You said you were a duo, a duo is two people...  
Duo:.....  
Squall:Shut up Seifer!And quit flirting with him!  
Seifer:...I'm not flirting!!! You jealous or somethi-(suddently Ultimica floats down from the sky)  
Ultimeica:Seifer come and be my knight...  
Seifer:Been there done that...TWO TIMES!!!  
Ultimeica:...Come...  
Seifer: nuh uh!!! The last time I got my ass beat!!!!  
Ultimeica:...but-  
Seifer:...Alrigh-  
Squall:(chops Ultimeica's head off with Heero's gundam)Woah this thing is cool!!!!!!!  
Rinoa: ...Never thought Squall would say that!  
Heero: Get out of my gundam!!!  
Squall:........  
Heero: ........NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Squall:(jump out) Ass...  
Heero:I will destroy u!!!!  
Quatre:(jump of the couch and between Squall and Heero)No, you shouldn't be fighting!!!!! Ahhhhhhh(---see's Dorthey((sorry if i didn't spell it right i'm sleepy...it's 12:58!!!)))  
Dorthey:Quatre baby, what's wrong?  
Quatre:WHAT????!!!!!  
Dorthey:Well in some other people's fics we're togather...(smiles like a well...like her ugly crazy self)  
Quatre: Is this true, Sweet Angel of da Future:SAODF?  
SAODF:Yes,as wrong and horrible as it is poor Quatre, sweetie((yes ppl I luv Quatre, not as much as Heero but I luv him though, none the less))(((and i luv all the other gundam boyz EXCEPT Wufei...he's dumb, ugly and a sexest)))  
Quatre:You're not gonna make me leave Trowey for that...that FREAK...(shudders and in tears) Those eye  
brows!!!!!  
SAODF:NO!!!!I'm not evil like those ppl!!!  
Dorthey:Come on Quatre, just one?(puckers up lips)  
Quatre:We SHOULD FIGHT!!!!!!!!(looks around ) ((starts crying again) I don't have Sandrock!!!!Wha!!!!  
SAODF:Don't worry sweetie!Squall sweetie pie!!!((yes ppl The 2 i luv most are Heero and Squall)You know what to do!  
Squall:Sure thing!!(starts fixing Dorthey's eye brows by cutting them with his gunblade)  
SAODF:Heero, you know what to do!  
Heero: Mission excepted!(points gun at Dorthey after Squall has fixed her brows)  
Dorthey:I'm normal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Heero:.....Now that you've been prepaired for the grave you must die!!!!!!!(shoots and laughs evily)  
Quatre:Thanx!(hugs SAODF^_^)  
SAODF:Well on with the show!!!  
Squall:Well...now-  
Selphie,Relena and Rinoa who magically(alot of magical thing happen in this show,eh?)defrosted:Opps I did it again  
Everyone:SHUT UP!!!!!!  
Selphie, Relena, Rinoa(still has ice and frost on her fake boobs):I played with your heart  
Trowa:...God forgive me for asking but...why are you singing now?  
Three girls(u know who they are): Cauz!!!  
Trowa&Quatre:...Cause why...?  
Three Girls:Cauze...it's time to be annoying!!!  
Heero and Squall:Aren't you three always annoying ?!  
Duo:My poor ears!!!!!Invaded by Bitchney Spears!!!!!!Need a doctor!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sweet Angel of da future:That's all it's now exactly 1:03AM I need SLEEP!!!!!!!But I'm sorry this was so   
short and all...  
Byeeeeeeeeeeeee  
Plezzzzz Tune in next time!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pleazzzzzz review!!!!! 


	9. Sailor Moon

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing,Final Fantasy 8,or any other anime/game whateva mentioned in this chapter.  
  
Sweet angel of da Future: Hey ppl I've finally got around 2 putting up chapter...um what chapter is dis again?  
well any way i don't even no what da last chapter was 'bout ^_^;...well i'll just improvise!This is the stupidest chap. i've ever wrote!  
Not as in funny stupid...as in STUPID byeeeee...  
  
Duo:Kay...welcome to da-AHHHHHHHHH it's some chick in a mini skirt!and she's got pink hair!!!...and is'nt  
she alittle to young for that outfit???  
Pink Haired Girl: I am Sailor Mini Moon!!! The champion of love and justice!  
Wufei:What?I'm the champion of Justice!!!This is in JUSTICE I-  
Mini Moon:Yeah well...there's lets see...(starts to think) Sailor Moon...Mars...Mercury,Jupiter,Mars  
Saturn,Neptune, Uranus...Pluto...Sailor Chibi Chibi...Star Maker, Star Fighter...and um...oh!Star Healer...  
(all da scouts show up)  
Sailor Moon:(does her lil pose thingy) I am Sailor Moon, the pretty soldier of love and justice!  
and in the name of the moon i'll punish you!!!(points 2 wufei)  
Wufei:(laughs) You are nothing but a weak woman!  
Sailor Moon:Moon Tiara Magic!(Throws tiara and it hits wufei in the head ^_^)  
Wufei:(falls over)((knocked out!^_^))  
Heero:wow...  
Duo:(drools)Pretty blonde girl in a mini skirt!!!!!!!  
Tuxedo Mask:(trys to throw rose at Duo)OWWWWWWWW Damn thorn!!!Damn rose!Damn cardboard hat!!!(throws   
hat to the ground and stomps it flat then walks off)  
Duo:Hey look!(starts laughing uncontrolably)it's a boy in a mini skirt(points to Sailor Uranus)  
Sailor Uranus:I am NOT A BOY!!! I'm yer anus!Oh shi* that didn't come out right!!!Oh well...Uranus World Shaking!!!  
Duo:(falls over paralized)  
Squall: AHHH it's magical!Only us ppl from FF8 can have magical powers and not be wizards and sorceress'es!It's  
evil!!!  
Sailor Uranus:I AM NOT A IT!!!I'm a girl!!!!!!!!!  
Squall:(takes out gunblade and kills her!Then kills everyone else except the main 5, Mini moon and Saturn)  
Damn gunblade broke!Piece of crap!!  
Heero:See...that's why you should have a gundam...   
Squall:Gunblade!  
Heero:Gundam1  
Squall:GunBLADE!  
Heero:GunDAM!  
Squall:...Whatever...  
Duo:(looks around)Hey!Where's Quatre and Trowa?  
Relena:...I saw um!  
Heero:......Where did you see them?  
Relena: I saw um!  
Heero:...Where?  
Relena:I saw um!  
Everyone:WHERE?????????!!!!!!!!!!!  
Relena:Back Stage!!!!(runs to the bathroom and starts pukein)  
Heero:...I'll go...(walks off.....comes back...)  
Duo:WHAT???  
Heero:They were back there-  
Duo:SHI* That's all the time we have!Find out next time!Byeeeeeeeeee  
  
  



	10. Relena..the stalker and kidnapper

Duo:Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy We found Trowa and Quatre and well let's not talk bout it!(Sweet Angel of da Future:Don't get me wrong,Quatre and Trowa r my fav.GW couple along with Duo and Heero...used 2 like relena but...she's a stinkin' stalker!Can't stand her now...oh and beside Trowa and Quatre my other fav. couples r Me/Heero,Me/Duo,Me/Quatre,and Me/Trowa!But enough 'bout me on wit da shoooooooooooowwwwwwwwww!!!!!!(hehe I'm hyper can ya tell?!: )  
Duo:Woah da chicks r still here!!!  
Sailor Moon: What do u mean chicks!? I'm the pretty soldier Sailor Moon!!!!  
Duo:Yep!Soooo is Heero!  
Sm:Heero's a pretty soldie-  
Duo:NO!!!!He's da PERFECT soldier!!!(whispers) Don't say he's a pretty soldier!He'll think I said it and shoot me!!!!  
Sailor Moon:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...Alright!  
Quatre:TROWA!!!Quit tryin' 2 look up that gir-)  
Trowa:(shoves hand infront of Quatre's mouth)  
Duo:Hey good idea Trowa!!!!!(lays on waxed floor and slides under all the scouts  
All scouts:AHHHHHHHHHHH PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!SCOUT ATTACK!!!!!!!!!(Or whatever it's called)  
Duo:Owwwwwwwwww(fried 2 a crisp)  
Relena:(didn't i kill her already?i don't knoooooooooowwwwwwwwww...oh well...da bitch is back!)Heeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!  
Heero:(screams in a realy girly voice)(every1 looks at him)Wha-  
Duo:Heero screams like a girl!!!!!!!!!!!!(laughs uncontrolable)  
Sailor Jupiter:...(mummers)Must be why he wears that tank top...  
Duo:...Anyway...How'd ya get pink hair?(looks Mini Moon)  
Rini(just gonna use names...):I fell in bubble gum mouth wash when i was younger...Well, actually my MOM(looks at serena)dropped me in it)  
Serena:HEY it's not my fault!!!I'm ur FUTURE mother...well not realy cauz I'm not gonna have kids now that i met u!And I'm dumpin' the ass Darien, I've had it w/him!!!!!  
Duo:OOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Relena musta kidnapped Heero!!!There both gone!!!!  
  
Well ppl I know it's da shortest chap. i've wrote but it's 1:47 am and I can't think of anything!I'm sorry!!!!!!!!I'll put up the rest sooooooooooooonnnnnnnnn 


	11. Canceled

Disclaimers:I do not own Gundam Wing,Sailor Moon,Final Fantasy 8,or anything else I mention in this chap.  
  
Sweet Angel of da Future: I'm sorry I haven't been writin' but u see my laptop messed up and all i have now is my big pc and i don't like 2 write on it cauz   
I have 3 other ppl in my house and they all watch me write and...i don't like that...AND i'm startin' 2 realy get into Weiss Kreuz...mainly cauz of Omi on it  
I mean I haven't even seen it on tv and I like it cauz Omi is sooo hot and thats how it started i saw a realy cute pic of him and thought wow he's cute wonder what the shows  
bout and now i have ALMOST tottaly lost interst in writin' and gundam wing...cauz all my time is spent gettin' pics of Omi and learning 'bout the show and it realy  
pisses me off cauz i LOVE gundam wing!Do u know what i'm sayin'?Oh well this MIGHT be the last chapter of the Duo show I write...I'm not gonna finish it up in this chap.  
cauz i might write more later...and i don't have a clue what happened last time and i'm 2 lazy 2 go back an read it...i know All the scouts died 'cept the inners mini moon and Saturn...  
  
Duo:Welcome back 2 the show!!!!..SAODF is gonna cancel us!wha!!!!!1st Toonami now her!(cries)  
SAODF:I said i might write more!  
Quate:I know u...whenever u say might u mean never!(cries)  
SAODF: .....  
Trowa: I thought u thought he was cute when he cries...  
SAODF:...Not anymore...now maybe when Omi-  
Quatre:(zero system mode) I will kill Omi!!!!!!!!...uh, who's he again?  
Relena:The hottie on Weiss Kreuz!!!!!(hearts in her eyes)  
Duo:wha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!he must be damn hot if Relena likes him better then Heero!oh no SAODF is gonna lose interrset with us like she did with Sailor Moon...she saw us an forgot all 'bout SM and had millions of SM fics in her note book then never finished 'em!That can't happen 2 us!!!  
Quatre:(still in zero mode)I'm gonna kill'em!!!!(grab swaodf's pc and find s her pics of Omi and deletes them all)  
SAODF:...oh well...i know what sites i got 'em from...  
Quatre:DAMN!!!!!!  
Duo:what happened 2 gundamnit?-  
Squall:Hello?We're still here...  
Serena:So are we!  
Duo:No one gives a damn!This started out as an all Gundam Wing talk show hosted by ME!!!And now it's bein canceled!Get ur own fu*k'in shows!   
Sailor Moon:I do idot...Sailor Moon!  
Squall:I don't have a show...I'm a video game character...  
Duo:I meant talk show on fanfiction.net idots!  
Heero:...What exactley is Weiss Kreuz?  
SAODF:um...mainly four dudes that r flourists by day and assassians(i know i didn't spell it right but who cares?u know what i meant 2 spell) by night-it's not as lame as it sounds!i would know more but i keep skippin' the infomation and go straight 2 Omi's Gallery...  
  
Sweet Angel of the Future:I'm sorry the might be last chap. was so short but i wrote this @ 4 in themorn'in and i'm realy tired...and can't think of anything else...byeeeeeeee 


End file.
